Night Terrors
by Mini Reyes
Summary: How does John getting injured, evolve to Monica and John sleeping together for a week? And what happens when he re evaluates his situation and relationship with Monica? DRR - fluff and fun.


Summary: Doggett and Reyes spend a week together, and Doggett realises that he has fallen for Monica.

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Files, or I wouldn't need to write fiction, it could be real.

A/N: Thank you to T.D who helped me with this story. Please review, it is greatly appreciated!

Monica was at John's apartment, going through the case files and evidence with him. They had been up since seven that morning, and over the course of the day, they had been very busy, chasing their tails and being lead in circles, by there current X-File.

There were papers all over the coffee table, and empty plastic fast food containers on the floor. They passed sheets of paper back and forth, talking about the evidence and going over case notes. They chatted away for hours, it started being about the case, but eventually they started to become side tracked, and spoke of passed experiences, both good and bad.

After a while, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey were's the blood analysis from the first crime scene?" John asked. When he didn't get a response he looked over at Monica, she had her knees drawn up close to her chest, and her arms were resting on them, and she had her head resting against the couch.

He watched her silently for a minute, watching as she slept peacefully against his couch.

John picked Monica, carefully, cradling her body, as he carried her to his bedroom. He placed her on his bed and pulled a blanket over her. Then he turned and went back to the lounge room.

John packed up all the files, and lab reports, and set them aside. Then he picked up all the empty boxes and other rubbish and put it in the bin, before crashing on the couch, and falling asleep.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

John woke up from his light sleep when he heard Monica scream. He ran into his room, and saw her tossing and turning, in her sleep.

"Monica, wake up." John said gently shaking her shoulder. When she didn't wake up, he tried again.

"Monica, Monica, wake up!" he said louder, shaking her shoulders harder. She woke up with a gasp, sitting bolt upright, looking around at her surroundings, her breathing rapid.

"Calm down, it's okay, you're safe now." John said, holding Monica close to him, and rubbing her back to soothe her.

'Was it a vision?" he asked, trying to see what he was up against.

"No…just a nightmare." Monica replied.

"More like a _night – terror, _you were screaming in your sleep, and you wouldn't wake up."

"Are you okay, Monica?" he continued softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Monica said slowly. But just as John was about to get up and leave she said "Wait…will you stay with me tonight?" He looked at her, surprised by her request, but was happy to comply. He climbed back onto the bed, and lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Monica rubbed her hand up his arm, and then leaned into his chest fell back asleep.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

The next morning, Monica woke up slowly, feeling someone's arms wrapped around her. She turned over and saw John wake up as she shifted in his arms.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said.

"Morning. And thank you for staying with me last night." She said. They were silent for a moment, than Monica spoke "I'm sorry, I have to go, today is my day off and I am visiting some extended family. But it takes a few hours to drive there, and I have to go home first."

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." John said, letting go of Monica so she could get up.

They got up and Monica collected her things, getting ready to leave. She walked over to John, and hugged him. "Call me if you have any more night – terrors, no matter what time it is you call, alright?" He said.

"Okay, John I'll call you." Monica agreed.

"Good. I'll see you later then. Bye" he said.

"Bye, John." Monica said, and then left for home.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

Monica was at lunch with her family when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D it read "Mercy Hospital."

"I'm sorry; I really have to take this." Monica said, excusing herself from the table and walking outside to take the call.

"Monica Reyes." She answered reflexively.

"Yes, my partner is John Doggett, why?...what…...When?...Okay…..Where is he?...

Okay, I'm on my way; I'll be there in a few hours." Monica hung up then walked back to the table.

"I'm _really_ sorry, that was the hospital, my partner has just been admitted with serious injuries, and I have to go." Monica said.

"Why is the hospital calling you, I thought they called the next of kin? Unless…..you are his-" Monica's niece started.

"Yes you are right they usually do call the next of kin, but John has no family, so I am his emergency contact, now I really have to go if I want to make it beck before dark." Monica explained.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

A few hours later, and Monica was pulling into the hospital, and walking up to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for John Doggett; he was admitted a few hours ago, what room is he in?" Monica asked the girl behind the desk with a name tag that said "Nurse Matilda" pinned to her shirt.

"Are you his family?" Matilda asked.

"No, he has no family, I am his work partner." Monica replied.

"I don't think that you can-" Matilda started, only to have Monica cut her off.

"Look, 'Matilda' I'm special Agent Monica Reyes, with the F.B.I, and I need to see my partner, Agent Doggett." She said shoving her badge in the girls face. Matilda looked at it briefly, and then began typing away at her computer.

"Ok….he is in room 125, down the hall and to your left." Matilda said.

Monica jogged down the hall and found John's room. She opened the door, and sat beside his bed, putting her hand in his. He stirred slightly at her touch.

"Monnicaa….."He said in a small quiet voice, dragging her name out. Monica looked up at him in concern.

"Hey, what happened?" she questioned.

"Cos you were away, I joined a task force, looking for a cops missing kid. We got a tip that he was seen at a house. We raided the house but it was a set up. Got caught in the cross fire, bullet nicked my shoulder." John explained, gesturing to his bandaged arm.

"You answered one of my questions, now what about the other one; are you okay?" Monica asked.

"I am now that you're here." John said honestly, trying to sit up, but Monica put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Don't you'll only hurt your self more." She said making him lay back again.

"Monica, I'm sorry, I have pulled you away form your family."

"No, its fine, I had to make sure you were okay." Monica realised that she was still holding is hand, she pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Oh, your shoulder is bleeding, here let me get a doctor for you." Monica said walking around his bed, about to call a nurse.

"No, it's okay, they can't do anything." He said putting a hand out to stop her.

"Maybe they can give you something for the pain." Monica suggested.

"I don't need a doctor, I just need you, Monica." John confessed.

"You know I won't leave." Monica smiled down at her partner.

At that moment a nurse came in.

"Can you please leave now, Agent Doggett needs his rest?" Nurse Matilda said. John couldn't help the smile that crept up onto his face.

"No, I'm not leaving my partner." Monica said.

"Agent Doggett needs-" Matilda started only to be cut off,

"I need to get Agents Doggetts' Statement, so I can catch the person who did this to my partner." Monica stated confidently, stepping closer to the nurse intimidating her. "Do you have a problem with that?" She asked knowing what the answer would be.

Matilda eyed the gun attached to Monica's hip, and started to back away from the armed-and-angry agent.

"Ah….um…no, no….no problem….I'll…ah….I'll just be….going." she said and ran from the room.

"Aghh, that nurse is annoying." Monica said turning around, and taking her seat next to Johns' bed again.

"That nurse giving you trouble?" John asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't let me see you, cos I am not family, until I told her that we were with the F.B.I." Monica said and John smiled up at her.

"Would….would you stay with me tonight?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course John. I would never leave you."

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

Later the next day, the nurse Matilda came back into Doggetts' room, to find Monica and John talking.

"You can go home today, if you have some one who can drive you." She said, looking from Monica, to John, and back to Monica.

"I can drive him" Monica said.

"Okay, I'll just need you to fill out some forms." She said and then left.

A moment later she returned with a clip board, pen and some papers. Monica went through the paper process, then she and John left.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

Monica pulled up to her apartment block.

"What are you doing?" John asked looking at her curiously.

"I am going to help you until your shoulder is better." Monica stated.

"I'm okay."

"Yeah I know you are, but I want to help you tonight because you helped me." Monica said. Getting out of the car, and going around to his side.

John opened the door and got out. Monica put her arm around his waist to steady him.

They took the lift up to Monica's apartment; she unlooked the door, and led him to the couch.

"You want something to drink?" She offered.

"Yeah, a beer would be nice." John replied.

A moment later Monica walked into the lounge with two beers, and she gave one to John.

"Thanks." He said.

They watch random movies into the night and eventually, fall asleep on the couch, resting against each other.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

John stirred slowly waking up, he felt Monica's body, curled up against his side. He watched her sleep and wrapped his good arm around her to keep her warm.

A little while later Monica woke up, feeling something warm wrapped around her. She looked up and saw John watching her.

"Don't tell me you have to go some where?" John said smirking.

"Well I'm meant to go to work, but seeing as you're not, then there is no point, so no, I'm not going anywhere." Monica said laughing.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

Monica spent the next few days doing things for John, so his shoulder would heal. Each night they would end up on the couch, watching movies, and then falling asleep together. When John was cleared to go back to work, they missed each others company.

_**Reyes apartment 12:34 pm**_

There was a knock on Monica's' door, she got up and answered it.

"John? What are you doing here?" Monica asked confused.

"I couldn't sleep, I missed your company." John said.

"Come in." She waited for him to enter then; she shut the door, and walked back to her room. She climbed into bed, and watched as John did the same. He wrapped his arms around her, Monica snuggling into his chest, and they both fell asleep that way.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

At work the next day, Monica was typing up her case report, when she noticed John staring at her.

"Can I help you Agent Doggett, or are you gonner keep staring at me?" she asked, her eyes glued to the computer screen, typing away quickly.

"You wanna go grab some dinner?" He asked. Monica stopped typing and looked over to him.

"Sure, why not." She replied, shutting down her computer and grabbing her things.

_Breakin * * * * * thetimline_

After dinner John and Monica were walking through the park. He sat down on one the park benches, Monica following suite.

"I have been thinking a lot about us, and what you mean to me." John started, looking over at Monica to watch her reaction. "And I really, enjoy being around you Monica, you make all my problems disappear with that beautiful smile of yours, you make me forget what I am about to say when you look at me with your gorgeous brown eyes. And it makes my heart ache to see you cry." John watched as her eyes welled up with tears, then he continued, looking into her eyes as he spoke, "This past week, I have been lucky enough to hold you in my arms while you sleep, and I want to be able to do that for ever. When I was in hospital and you said, that the nurse wouldn't let you see me cos you weren't family, well it got me thinking, and I want to make you my family."

He knelt down in front of her, "I realised something this past week, I realised that I love you, and I want to be with you fro as long as I live. Will you marry me and be with me for ever, Monica?" John asked as he opened the little jewellery box.

A lone tear escaped at John's heart felt proposal. "Yes John, I will." He put the ring on her finger, then Monica pulled him up to her and kissed him passionately. After a moment she pulled back slightly.

"I love you John." Monica said as she held him close. Never had she felt to so safe, so complete until that moment.

Thanks for reading! Hope it makes sense.


End file.
